Crack the Shutters
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: just another nice, slow, relaxing morning, with FLUFF


**its been a long while since i've done a song fic, the last one i did was probably in the last chapter of Subtle Soldier  
**

**anyway, when i heard this song, i couldn't help but think of a morning for Zack and Lightning, and since it's going to be a little while before i post one of my new Fairron stories (i'd like to be a few chapters ahead), i thought this would be a nice treat ^^**

**BRACE YOURSELVES FOR EXTREME FLUFF! and probably some OCness from Lightning, unless she really would act this way with a lover... its hard to say since she really doesn't have one in FF13**

**enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol**

* * *

_You cool your bedwarm hands down_  
_ On the broken radiator_  
_ When you lay them freezing on me_  
_ I mumble can you wake me later_  
_ But I don't really want you to stop_  
_ And you know it so it doesn't stop you_  
_ You run your hands from my neck_  
_ To my chest_

The bed groaned slightly as one of its two occupants roused themselves out, the slow morning calling to them. The other moaned with the bed, trying to snuggle and cocoon himself deeper into the warm covers, trying to hide from the dawn and the day that came with it. The bed squeaked softly though as his lover returned, resting along the edge. Silently, silk smooth hands reached and rested against his shoulders. He shivered at the touch, peeking a single eye open to peek at her groggily.

Her aqua eyes peered at him curiously, her own fond smile growing on her face.

"Just a few more minutes," he mumbled to her, closing his eye and burying his face into his pillow. He heard her soft melodic laugh at his saying. "Of course," she agreed, her hands slowly running over his skin, moving up his neck and weaving through his hair, before sliding down to his chest and rising to his shoulder and repeated the process, unintentionally lulling him back to sleep.

When she realized that he went back to sleep, she paused, her hand cupping his cheek. "Zack?" she asked softly, leaning forward to see if he really did fall asleep. Only to squeak when he arm came up and pulled her down, back into bed and up against him.

_Crack the shutters open wide_  
_ I want to bathe you in the light of day_  
_ And just watch you as the rays_  
_ Tangle up around your face and body_  
_ I could sit here for hours_  
_ Finding new ways to be awed each minute_  
_ 'Cause the daylight seems to want you_  
_ Just as much as I want you_

He flashed her a tired smirk, making her huff at him fondly. "Stay in bed," he murmured sleepily.

"We'll have a day off in a few days," she told him, though she didn't move to get out of bed, and she still only wore a pair of boxers and one of his shirts. She wasn't dressed for work today. At least, not yet.

"It should be today," he grumbled out, resting an arm around her. She sighed with him, closing her for a moment and enjoying the warmth of the bed. Instead of closing his eyes with her, Zack kept them open, watching as she rested, the rays of morning light crawling in and bathing her in a golden glow, trying to tug her eye lids open and drag her back out of bed. A smile cracked on his lips, making sure his arm was secure around her as he took in her glowing appearance, her pink hair turning gold in the light.

Her eyes slid open, looking like bold blue jewels against the golden shine gleaming down on her.

_Its been minutes, it's been days,_  
_ It's been all I will remember_  
_ Happy lost in your hair_  
_ And the cold side of the pillow_  
_ Your hills and valleys_  
_ Are mapped by my intrepid fingers_  
_ And in a naked slumber_  
_ I dream all this again_

He couldn't seem to stop staring, his eyes glued to her form, glowing before him in the dawn's rays.

"What?" Lightning asked him as he continued to eye her, curious and uneasy at his silence. He merely smiled though, chuckling at her question. With the arm that rested on her, he brought her closer, pressing her body against his as he closed his eyes and sighed contently into her hair as it tickled over his cheek. Distantly, his hands roamed over her body, enjoying the warmth that came through her skin, tingling across his palm.

He felt her smile against his chest, adjusting slightly so her forehead rested against him, her nose lightly poking against his skin. "We have to get up," she mumbled, still not making any moves to get up.

"Just a few more minutes," he repeated.

She chuckled, knowing well that he meant a few more hours instead. "I love you Zack," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his torso.

_Crack the shutters open wide_  
_ I want to bathe you in the light of day_  
_ And just watch you as the rays_  
_ Tangle up around your face and body_  
_ I could sit here for hours_  
_ Finding new ways to be awed each minute_  
_ 'Cause the daylight seems to want you_  
_ Just as much as I want you_

_Crack the shutters open wide_  
_ I want to bathe you in the light of day_  
_ And just watch you as the rays_  
_ Tangle up around your face and body_  
_ I could sit here for hours_  
_ Finding new ways to be awed each minute_  
_ 'Cause the daylight seems to want you_  
_ Just as much as I want you_

"And I love you Light."

* * *

**soooooo much fluuuuff. **

**XD well i hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated **


End file.
